Harras Wyl
Appearance Harras stands at 1.87m, has quite fair skin for a Dorne, and dark brown eyes. His long brown hair is kept in a messy bun on the back of his head and he has a bear he keeps at medium length. History Harras was born in 369 as the second son of Wallen Wyl, Lord of the house Wyl. As usual, all right on the lordship fell on the firstborn son, so that, as the second son, Harras had close to no rightful claim on the lordship in Wyl. So while his brother was well educated in the arts of courtship, Harras was only left with the basics and some other things his brother taught him. Over the years the boy grew bored, therefore his father decided to send him to the military, where he hoped his son would grow up to become a proper leader and fighter. Soon after, Harras discovered his fondness of very large weapons. His favourites were two handed swords, as he saw many advantages in using them, such as the range, versatility, and how simple using them was. His father was also glad that his son had found a weapon that suited him so well, so he decided to make a gift for his son to congratulate his graduation from military training. This gift was the great-sword that Harras still calls his favourite weapon. He named it “Blaze” because of the striking shape of the blade. Soon after Harras´ graduation the Third Targaryen Rebellion broke out and Harras, along with his brother, reported for duty. Instead of combat duty (as his father would´ve wished) he instead decided to serve as a medic. During the conflict he improved the skills he had learned during his previous training and found himself to be a very talented medic. In fact, even the seasoned veterans spoke highly of him. He also served on the front lines as well, but only rarely. During the last weeks of the conflict he received the message that his brother, who would’ve inherited the lordship of their house, had been killed during battle. He had been hit directly by a ballista. Harras was called back to his home. A simple funeral was held for his brother, and on the same day lord Wallen declared that Harras was to become the heir of house Wyl. The following couple of years were filled with various chores one would expect from a lord to be, he had to learn all the arts of courtship he had missed as a child. His father arranged a wedding for his son, a short and simple one with a local woman that Harras had only seen a few times before. Because it was arranged by his father, Harras was not in a position to object. He went through with the wedding and a year later had a son with his new wife, Torren Wyl. In 396, during a very harsh winter in Wyl, the lord of the house, Wallen Wyl, fell victim to an unknown disease. From one day to another Harras became the new lord of house Wyl. He buried his father and decided to work on some things his father had mostly ignored during his time of reign, most importantly the healthcare system. With the knowledge from the battlefield Harras worked hard to provide proper healthcare to his people. Recent History * Constructed fortifications along the Boneway. Link: https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/66k2va/overlooking_the_sea/ * Random encounter with 2 sand steeds. Tamed both. Link: https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/66k2va/overlooking_the_sea/TBD * Travel to Sunspear. Meeting with other Lords and Ladies. Link: https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/67qg1q/sunspear_not_at_fire_this_time_open_to_all_in/ * Audience with Princess Obara Martell https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/68jdau/who_can_i_trust/dgyxcpr/ * Finished top tier book on medicine during his stay in Sunpear. Timeline • 369: Born • 382: Sent to military training • 388: Finished military training, received Blaze as a gift • 390: Served during the Third Targaryen Rebellion, death of his brother, return to Wyl • 392: Wedding with Leona • 393: Birth of Torren • 396: Death of Wallen Family • Wallen Wyl, his father (d)(52) • Janna Wyl, his mother (55) • Dale Wyl, his brother (d)(22) • Leona Wyl, his wife (23) Gift: Martially Adept • Torren Wyl, his son (5) Supporting Characters * Garrett - Administrator - Childhood friend of Harras from Wyl. After taking up Lordship Harras selected him to be his steward and advisor. * Erena - Martially Adept - Young woman from Wyl. Single handedly took down a gang threatening her family. Harras picked her as a member of his personal guard. * Tristan - Martially Adept - Companion of Harras during the war. Chosen as a member of his personal guard. * Ben - Vitality - Another companion from the war, but Ben also served as a guard of Wyl for many years. Selected as personal guard. Supporting Animals * Shade. Sand steed, tamed by Harras and used as riding animal. * Dust. Another sand steed. Harras´ gift to his wife. Category:House Wyl Category:Dornish